104 Moments
by Winter-Grown-Lily
Summary: 104 themes surrounding SoD. May take place in the game or anime. Enjoy!
1. 06 Obsessions

06. Obsessions

_Morte has a weird obsession for pastries._

The Sandsea, which was Morte and Agan's home, could never be able to make soft, baked goods available on the mainlands. Only flat bread could be made so readily. Upon the hot, flat rocks of the desert, the dark bread baked hard, not soft land bread. It was riddled with grit and sand, wearing young teeth into stubs. Sometimes, if trade was good, it would be sprinkled with a variety of seeds, or even dipped in precious olive oil.

While Agan was more used to chewing down this gritty bread, Morte had a harder time stomaching it. It took her nearly a year to chew it, and a further six months to swallow and stay in her belly. She still avoided it as much as possible during her teens.

When she finally left the relative safety of the caravan - 'only for a few weeks!' She said, - her first meal on a continent was so small, that it could be devoured in one or two bites easily, which Morte happily obliged. The delicate pastry crumbled in her mouth, the vanilla and strawberry flavour swirling together harmoniously, before savouring every moment it went down her throat. Who knew such a small morsel of food could taste so good?

It become a tradition for her to get a variant of that sweet, sweet goody every time she visited the Spring Continent. And, it was also a tradition for Agan to face-palm every time she emptied the shop. "I think you're a little _too_ obsessed with pastries."

_A/N: I have this weird headcannon where Morte absolutely adores sweet things, and constantly mooches off Kyrie to bake her stuff._

_I also have another theory that she just mooches off everyone XD._

_Anyways, this is the first of the 104 themes I will be writing about. Some will be funny, others sad, hopefully all enjoyable to read. There's a review button below that wants to be clicked..._


	2. 30 Faith

30. Faith

_Cause really, that's all they have in a world like theirs. A little drabble for the super sweet scene between Shin and Aya during prison._

'_It was an end to another hellish day in hell_.' He thought as he fingered the package hidden in the deep pockets of his pants. Not entirely poetic, but then, Shin wasn't the overly poetic type. Just in a contemplative mood tonight.

The light from the torch cast shadows on the grimy walls, reflecting dull eyes staring back at him as he passed by the prisoners. Some of them sneered at his figure, while others shrank back further into the shadows.

Only one detainee didn't hide in the dark like the others, instead readily coming up to the bars. After checking left and right for any other guards watching and deeming none, he carefully took out the package and unwrapped it. "Here." He said as a greeting.

She accepted it with a smile and a whispered thank you. He gently covered her calloused hands with his own ones, massaging the scars and cuts criss-crossing across her palms. She stayed to savour what little warmth and comfort could be shared between the bars, then went back further into her cell and sat down on her poor, prison-standard bed.

As she applied the heaven-sent medicine to her infected leg, he fidgeted on the spot. What could he say to her after what happened this afternoon? Sorry for not being useful? Sorry for not being a man and standing up to the bulling prison guard?

'_Sorry for failing you?'_

"I'm really sorry for not helping you out this afternoon." He finally settled with.

"Don't feel bad. It happens, y'know?" She managed to choke out, as if her voice broke with her spirit. They both knew the medicine could only do so much. How long would it take for her body to break beyond repair?

He closed his eyes to close the insecurities and the sight of her spirit wasting away. "I hope… that you don't think all beastmen are so cruel…l-like me!" In a sudden flash of passion that chased away the gloom, he gripped the bars and brought himself closer. "I have a hard time standing by when you're in a prison for a crime I know you didn't even commit! And one day, you'll be free…" He paused for a moment, imaging the beautiful, impossible time when she would no longer be contained. But she was still behind bars…while he walked freely.

He let go of said bars in defeat, sighing with a heavy head. "I'm sorry. As a beastman, I know I have no position to be saying this-"A soft sound interrupted him, and he looked up in surprise. More giggles escaped from her mouth, the misery and weariness falling away from her face. For a moment, he saw a girl not having a worry in the world and enjoying the moment with a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you're such a sweetheart."

He forgot how to take a breath as he felt his cheeks warm up.

"And your face is beet red too. It's so cute!" Now absolute joy lit up her entire face. He willed away the sudden redness in his face, but secretly, he was glad that she could have some small miracles, like having a flustered beastman to laugh at.

The blush decorating his face finally disappeared as Aya walked closer to the bars, stepping into the light. Her eyes were illuminated by gratefulness, a stark contrast to the other human prisoners around her. "Thank you Shin…for everything." She said, the corners of her eyes crinkling up.

He felt the insides warm up with the soft glow of hope, and he had faith that he would help free her.

_Hahaha, I may or may not have added in some extra touches to make things more dramatic than needed :L What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart~_


End file.
